


二律背反

by then0525



Category: shirainishi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then0525/pseuds/then0525





	二律背反

“七濑其实没有那么好接触的，她之前上学的时候好像是被欺凌过，所以很少话。”白石麻衣在听到高山压低了声音这么说的时候犹豫了一下，眼神扫过坐在吧台前一脸正经的西野，最终还是决定走上前去，送出自己的邀请。  
“西野桑，今天晚上我的生日趴，等下去我家续个摊，要来吗？”  
白石跟高山是自小一起长大的发小，今天约出来喝一杯的时候意外地发现高山另外有约，但白石今天享有“寿星最大”的特权，所以在白石的软磨硬泡之下，高山犹犹豫豫地把与她有约在先的西野带了过来。  
秋季时分，日落之后天气有些微凉，相对于高山马马虎虎地衬衣外面套了件帽衫，白石和西野则不约而同地选择了相对比较讲究的线衫。因此在一开始，白石在心底就对于高山带来的这位西野感到了认可与赞赏，再加上对于自己的交际能力有一定的自信，所以到了要散伙的时候，白石不顾高山的警告，向西野发出了自己生日趴的邀约。  
西野坐在原处，似乎是对于这邀约有些意外的样子，睁大了双眼望了望高山，随即转过脸来继续看向白石，白石在这个时候发现西野一开始点的那杯苏打水好好地摆在吧台上，原封未动。  
白石眯起眼睛露出了笑容来：“西野桑，没关系的，如果不擅长喝酒的话可以吃东西啊，来嘛来嘛，小実反正也在，也不用担心没人送你回去。”  
西野微微摇了摇头，不知是在否定自己不擅长喝酒还是在否定高山送自己回去这一提议的可行性。反正白石是这么理解的。  
白石偏偏漏掉了西野摇头是对于自己邀约的拒绝这一可能。  
所以白石一副心愿得了的模样，伸手拉住西野的手，扶她从高脚凳上下来，随即笑着要求高山结账。  
“什么啊，我今天又要送你礼物，还要结账……”高山苦着一张脸，从帽衫口袋里摸出了钱包。  
“啊……”西野在这个时候小声地惊呼了起来：“我事先不知道，没有准备礼物……”  
“没关系没关系。”白石笑得眼睛都眯了起来：“毕竟七濑不知道嘛。”  
付了钱之后苦着一张脸赶上来的高山慌忙夹在两人中间，隔断了两人的对话：“你哪里来的自来熟？叫什么七濑？还有，我事先说清楚，娜酱不愿意的话，你不要给她灌酒哦。”  
“啊，明白明白。”白石给了高山一个肘击，对于高山莫名其妙的紧张给予无情的嘲笑：“我又不是妖怪，犯不着这样吧。”  
“那可真说不准！”高山毫不犹豫地呛声回来：“说起来，最近一直给你送这送那的小迷妹你搞定了吗？”  
“欸……那个，白天已经给我送过手作小饼干啦，到家了分给你吃。”白石一面面不改色地回应着高山，一面微微前倾了身子，隔着高山向西野解释着：“是最近工作上的认识的人，签合同的时候认识的。”  
但即使是这么说，工作上认识的人也不至于送这个送那个，生日还要送手作小饼干。高山不屑地“切”了一声，紧追不舍：“那每天给你一封mail的酒吧帅哥呢？”  
“啊……那个，最近已经完美地躲开了，没看到刚刚我都没选他那家么？”白石面不改色，见招拆招。  
“切……那……”高山一副不达目的不罢休的模样，白石嫌烦，伸手捂住了高山的嘴巴：“高山一実！我警告你！今天我生日！你少来扫我兴！”  
高山这才消停下来，倒是一直静静地走在一旁的西野脸上露出了小幅度的笑容来，引得高山和白石两人一时将注意力都转移到了西野身上。  
“白石桑的交际能力好棒啊，羡慕。”  
白石这才回想起一开始高山对自己说过的，西野好像是以前被欺凌过，这下心里吃瘪，一时间也不知道该说些什么。  
“说起来白石桑真的是个美人呢。”西野脸上的笑容不减，给出了如下的结论。  
“没有没有……”白石慌忙想要否认时被高山弯起指头在脑门上敲了一下：“这个时候又瞎谦虚起来了！难怪有人会栽在你身上！”

白石的生日趴出乎西野的预料——原本以为像白石那样高人气的人，生日趴请来的人会挤满一整个房间，但意外地，除了一位姓松村的白石同事之外，就只有高山和自己了。  
而且那位松村，虽然与白石是同事，但明显关系也是好到亲友的程度，高山是与白石从小一起长大的人，这让有些局外人感的西野不由有些头疼。  
“哇，今年的阵容倒是没有变，多了娜酱而已。”松村这句话让西野更觉局促。  
白石抬眼看了一眼西野，随即回答着：“人多了也没什么意思，何况都是些可有可无的人不是么？”  
“果然，”高山脸上不知是什么神情：“就算又长了一岁，麻衣样也还是这样的矛盾集合体。”  
“哈啊？”白石停下了开香槟的手，瞪向高山。  
“一面把对你热情高涨的人归为‘可有可无的人’，一面又邀请刚刚见过一面的娜酱来参加你的生日趴，不是么？”高山似乎是习惯了白石的眼神攻击，丝毫不含糊地这么说着：“我再说一遍，如果娜酱不愿意的话，你不要给她灌酒哦……”  
似乎是不明白气氛为什么会突然变成这样，西野伸手拿过了白石手上的香槟，笑了起来：“既然白石桑过生日，我还是喝一点吧。”  
然后她一手握住了木塞，在高山欲言又止的眼神里，“砰”地一声，香槟的泡沫争先恐后地、欢快地朝外涌着，西野看了一眼白石，给自己倒满了一杯。  
然后是生日趴惯有的套路——点蜡烛许愿、切蛋糕、玩游戏，高山因为一直惦记着要开车没有喝酒，西野则反常地喝下了两杯有余。  
白石遵守承诺地跟大家分享了所谓“工作来往的小姑娘”的手作饼干，小心翼翼地装在礼盒里，白石撕开包装纸之后，西野看了一眼，就觉得这“工作来往”的人对白石也太好了，明显是花了很多心思的心形盒子，手作饼干看上去也很是用心，她尤其注意到白石有意地忽视了的一张卡片。  
上面肯定有写着什么吧？西野心里这么想着。

白石租住的公寓地段不错，楼层也还适中，所以阳台上的视野很好，能望见不错的夜景，西野玩够了狼人杀，再加上喝的酒稍稍超出了酒量，于是站在阳台上吹夜风，想借此清醒一下。  
但她未能如愿。白石跟着她来到了阳台上，随手掩上了门。  
然后白石从背后拥抱了她。  
“七濑你知道我刚刚许了什么愿望吗？”白石将鼻尖埋进西野的肩窝，又侧过脸去，热热的呼吸打在西野的脖颈上，白石的声音因此变得喃喃的：“我许的愿望是，希望你今晚能留下来。”  
西野闭着双眼，声音压得很低：“我不喜欢白石桑这种太受欢迎的类型。”  
“那可真是，太糟糕了呀。”白石的声音仍旧糯糯的，带着点势在必得的意气：“刚刚我就发现了，七濑是不太会撒谎的人呢。”  
这么说着，她稍稍松开了怀抱，随即从侧面吻上了西野。  
西野的眼睛一直没有睁开，但她在几秒钟之后挣开了这个吻：“小実和松村……”  
白石闻言低低笑了起来，继续凑上前来，吻着西野的脸颊：“她们就快要走了吧。”  
传来门锁咬合的声响时，白石弯腰抱起了西野：“外面太凉了，我们还是去床上吧。”  
西野没有回应，只是双手揽紧了白石的脖颈。  
客厅里散落着狼人杀的卡牌、白石的工作同事送来的小饼干、饼干的包装盒、还有那张躺着的卡片、切了几刀又被吃了几口的蛋糕、香槟瓶子，等等。  
西野只扫视了一眼客厅，然后就到了白石的卧室。  
白石果然是个行动派。  
内衣扣被解开的时候，西野的面颊开始发烫。  
明天要看看那张卡片上写着什么。西野这么想着。

西野睁开眼睛之后，用了好几秒钟才反应过来自己是在哪里。腰腹的些许酸痛和不熟悉的床铺，室内充斥着的料理的香味，西野重新闭上了双眼，昨天喝下的那些香槟让她有些头痛。  
“七濑，吃饭喔。”白石刻意拉长的声音里，有着毫不掩饰的欢愉。  
西野闭上眼睛躺了一会儿，从床上坐起身来，开始找寻被白石丢在地上的衣服。  
房间的门这个时候被白石推开了，在西野眼里，即使是系着围裙的白石也还是个好看到让她内心动摇的人。  
白石似乎是真的心情很好，一脸笑容地向西野叮嘱着各式各样的事情：“床头柜上的睡衣是我的，七濑可以先穿那个去洗个澡，然后我再找衣服给七濑穿，我已经摆脱小実帮你请假了，所以今天，七濑就好好休息吧。”  
西野闻言停下了手里的动作，她抬眼望着白石，思忖着白石刚刚那席话的具体含义。  
一夜情的话，白石的善后工作未免做的有些太多了吧？但如果是……不，不可能是另一种可能。  
于是在白石的眼里，西野不知为何，自己摇了摇头，然后乖乖地拿了自己为她准备的睡衣，裹在被子里，穿上了。  
洗澡之后西野站在了洗漱台前，盯着仅有一套的漱口用具陷入了沉思。  
白石好像已经明白了西野大概是个有什么也不会说出来的人，于是一脸笑意地上前拿了放在柜子里的一次性洗漱用具，撕开了递给西野。  
西野盯着一次性用具发呆的样子像是某种可爱的小动物。白石越看越觉得可爱，忍不住抬手揉了揉西野的脑袋。

西野坐在餐桌前的时候，看到昨天一片混乱的客厅已经被白石整理完毕，恢复了整洁的样子。  
低头吃了一口白石做的料理之后，西野的动作暂停了一下。  
“怎么了七濑？不合口味吗？”白石纵然一向自信满满，此刻面对于猜不透心思的西野也有些忐忑，忍不住问了起来。  
“没有，”西野摇摇头：“是觉得太过好吃了，因为震惊所以停了一下。”  
被西野的反应逗笑，白石这才开始吃起早餐来。  
“吃过饭之后七濑想要去哪里呢？要去逛街吗？”白石一面消灭着盘子里的煎蛋一面发出了疑问。  
西野手上的动作停了一停，忍不住抬眼看了一眼，白石的神情如常，看不出任何。  
于是西野迟疑地点了点头。  
普通地去逛了街，然后在外面解决了晚餐，白石请客，很贵的餐厅。  
一天就这么普通地过去了，不比平日多一个小时，当然也没有少一个小时。  
夜风吹过来的时候西野缩了缩脖颈，白石脱下了外套为西野穿上，西野摇摇头想要拒绝，白石已经笑着说了自己不冷。  
西野抬眼望着白石，在越来越浓重的夜色中，白石仍旧是轮廓分明的，那张好看到有些令人心碎的脸从一开始就已经刻在她的心底了。  
“麻衣样……”西野最终还是开口了。  
“嗯？”白石一脸问号。  
“昨天那个，饼干盒子里的，卡片。”西野自己也不知道为什么会有这么奇怪的断句：“上面有写什么东西么？”  
“什么呀，我还以为是什么重要的事情呢。”白石这么说着，脸上又露出了笑容来。  
“所以有写着什么吗？”被白石的笑容搞得心底一沉，西野继续追问着。  
“有啦，大概是喜欢之类的吧……哎不知道，”白石这么说着，伸手握住了西野的手：“不要在意那个了。”  
西野点点头，转过脸去，看向远处的街道，商店的霓虹灯牌不知疲倦地闪烁着。

“那么娜娜今天就回家咯。”一天结束的时候，西野是这么向白石告别的：“跟小実要做的项目还没有搞定，得赶紧赶出来。”  
“欸……这样么？那我开车送你回去。”白石这么说着。  
所以白石又知道了自己的住所。  
西野像是个身处战局中的将军一样，衡量着自己和白石的一进一退。  
虽然她从一开始便认为自己不具有任何优势。  
“那么明天见咯。”白石这么说着，解开了安全带，侧身过来要吻自己的时候，西野还是闭上了双眼，回应了白石。

西野换掉了租住的公寓、拜托高山拒绝白石的找寻，是在白石二十三岁生日之后一个月。  
那天白石约了西野去看电影，刚刚上映的好莱坞电影，口碑很不错。  
之后去吃了晚餐，两人讨论起刚刚看过的电影。  
“所以说，那是唯一的么？”西野在低头切着牛排的时候，冷不丁地问出了这样的问题。  
“唯一的么？”白石沉吟了起来。  
“大概不是唯一的吧？世界上有这样的东西存在么？唯一的爱？”西野放弃了熟度不太对的、难切的牛排，抬起眼来，盯着白石看。  
“是唯一的么？麻衣样？”  
“是唯一的么？”  
“我大概知道了。”  
这么说着的西野，将餐巾放在桌上，站起身来。  
她又看了一眼，垂着眼默不作声的白石，仍然是那样好看的、白净的脸，她喜欢的眉形、她喜欢的自信性格和开朗的笑容。  
都是她喜欢的，她第一眼就喜欢的。  
然后她转身离开了。

之后白石找不到西野，西野换了住处。  
去拜托高山的时候，也遭到了高山严正的拒绝。  
“我有没有跟你说过？娜酱不是很好接触喔。”高山这么说着，从口袋里摸出了钱包：“你这杯我请了，你还是去找你的迷弟迷妹们吧，你比较适合那样的生活。至于娜酱，我是不会帮助你的。”  
说完，高山站起身来，喝掉了杯子里最后一口酒：“从一开始我带她见到你，这一切就都是错误的。”

 

“所以说啊，我这种人，大概只有跟那种和我一样性格的人在一起才行。”白石回想起一年前被甩的惨痛经历，一面摆弄着眼前的杯子一面跟高山抱怨着：“如果我早点意识到这个真理，也不至于好好的周末只能跟你这家伙一起吃晚餐。”  
“干我什么事？”高山一面消灭着盘子里的食物，一面毫不容情地吐槽回去：“你自己造的孽，自己承担比较好。”  
“……”白石干脆放下杯子，直直盯着高山。  
“不过你刚刚说自己只适合跟和你一样性格的人在一起，是什么意思？”高山早已习惯了白石的眼神攻击，面不改色地继续着刚刚的话题。  
“就是说啊，我这种不敢贸然追求安定的人，就应该跟一个同样不追求安定的人在一起，这样我们两个才能相互理解。”白石认真地对高山这么解释着。  
“你直接说你害怕承担责任不就好了，什么‘不敢贸然追求安定’？”高山笑了起来：“不过，如果你喜欢的人跟你一样死活不张口，把你吊在半空中，不上不下的，你不会觉得郁闷么？”  
“不会啦…”白石一脸不在意的神情，冲着高山摇了摇手：“我理解的，不愿意说就不说。”  
“哈，心挺大的。”高山摇了摇头，举手示意服务生来结账：“不过，你这种想法是在一种理想的状况下，也就是说你们两人对对方的感情是等量的状况下，一旦一方投入了更多的感情，就势必会想要安定，然后你所谓的理想关系，就在一瞬之间化为泡影咯。”  
服务生已经走到了餐桌前，高山指了指白石，后者似乎还没有消化完高山那冲击性的言论，于是乖乖掏出钱包来结了账。  
“你说的也有道理……”白石站起身来随着高山朝餐厅外走去的时候，仍然在思索着这个问题：“所以说，我这辈子就是注定孤独一生，无法找到合适的人了么？”  
想到这个问题，白石的表情变得哭丧起来。高山毫不在意，朝着停车场走去。  
“你省省吧，你那些个迷弟迷妹，你在里面随便选一个，就解决了一切问题。你知道为什么吗？”  
白石很乖巧地摇了摇头。  
“因为你永远不会比对方投入更多的感情，所以你会永远safe。”高山按了按手里的车钥匙，对白石下了这么一个结论。  
“哈啊？”瞬间降临的黑石君表示对高山这样武断的发言十分不满。  
“那你说，你有过吗？付出更多的时候？”高山拉开了车门，示意白石自己去副驾驶位。  
白石原本气冲冲地想要反驳说是有过的，还是你的同事呢。但当她想起高山刚刚说过的“一旦一方投入了更多的感情，就势必会想要安定”时，她又变得犹豫不决了。  
因为当时想要追求安定的，不是白石。所以她无法衡量，自己投入的感情，究竟算不算是比较多的那一方。  
“存在吗？所谓唯一的爱？”  
那个人的提问，这一年来总是会猛地回响起来，然后折磨得白石喘不过气。  
所以她决定换一个话题。  
“说起来你们公司不是做外贸的吗？我们公司最近想要开拓外贸渠道，有些问题想要跟你请教一下。”白石转过脸去，望向高山。  
“是啊，不过你们公司是外贸新手吧？如果不打算专门开辟产业线出来的话，倒不如找一个公司帮你经营，这样更省事一些。”提到工作，高山还是很认真的。  
“好主意……”白石沉吟着，决定明天就把这个建议告诉社长。  
这个后来让她也不知该如何是好的建议。

社长自然是很快地听取了白石的建议，然后让秘书查询了本县外贸方面比较出色的公司，最后选中了业务较好的一家，命令白石去对接。  
然后那家被选中的，恰恰是高山的公司。  
然后高山的公司派来对接的，恰恰就是西野。  
当白石推开会议室的门，看到偌大的会议厅里坐着西野时，她的内心一瞬间演出了很多部大戏。  
倒是西野的反应更为专业一些，没有被告知对接的人是谁就来到这里，然后接到后知后觉的高山的邮件，说这间是白石所在的公司，娜酱不愿意的话可以马上回来，我现在赶过去跟你调换一下。西野知道高山正在为手头上的项目忙到焦头烂额，便拒绝了高山的提议。再后来就真的看到了白石。  
白石坐在那里，欲言又止，西野便接过了话头，率先开始讨论合同条款。  
待两人将所有的条款都确认核对完毕之后，双方敲了章落了款。西野站起身来，主动向着白石伸出了手。  
“合作愉快，白石桑。”  
白石也伸手去握西野的手，听到“白石桑”的称呼之后表情变得僵硬起来，连最擅长的笑脸都做不出来了。  
她看着眼前的人，似乎是比一年前分手时稍微消瘦了一些，头发稍微短了些，到肩膀的长度，架了一副眼镜，笑起来仍旧是小幅度又直击心脏的感觉。  
白石有千言万语想要说。  
她想说你还好么？你瘦了些。我那个时候不对，你听我解释。  
但她也知道，这个时候、这个场合，不适合讲这些话。  
西野接下来的话彻底击碎了她的这些幻想。  
“这样，我也成了白石桑‘签合同时认识的人’了。”西野脸上是人畜无害的笑容。  
这是几个意思？  
是说旧事不要再提？那就无话可说了。  
还是说西野对自己而言，跟那个送手作饼干的小姑娘一样？这样的话，我要解释啊！  
念头刚刚转到这里，西野已经收起了文件，转身走出了会议室。  
白石张了张口，没能讲出什么来。  
手机后知后觉地震动了一下，打开之后才发现是高山的邮件。  
“合作愉快。”  
白石用脚趾都能想象到这简单的几个字后面的威慑含义——不要再来招惹娜酱。

外贸渠道开辟以来还算是正常运行，白石看到月营业额上升了将近十个百分点之后松了口气，心说这件事情就算是告一段落了。  
关于西野，既然见了面，既然西野看上去没什么太大的情绪起伏（虽然她原本就是如此），白石决定，还是再努力一把试试看。  
多付出一些，给出安定感什么的，白石咬一咬牙，握紧了拳头。  
就豁出去，说一句“是唯一的”，不就好了？  
可惜的是，那之后高山仍旧不愿意为两人制造见面机会，而发过去的邮件仍然是石沉大海的状态，白石猜自己的号码大概仍旧安稳地躺在西野的黑名单里。

如果不再有任何希望的话，那就干脆不要再见面。但既然见面了，白石就想要努力做些什么。  
这个机会总算被她等到了——香港的经销商环节出了些问题，自家公司准备派自己去出个差，代理公司那边派出来的仍然是西野——当然要是签合同的当事员工比较好些。  
在交往期间都没做过的事情——一起出国旅行，在这个时候居然得以成行了。白石拖着行李箱看到站在机场安静等候着自己的西野时，心里涌出了如上的想法。  
西野却没有想那么多，只是跟白石打了声招呼，便转身朝前走去了，白石慌忙小跑跟上，在西野稍后方亦步亦趋。  
落地的时候当地已经入了夜，街景十分璀璨，白石和西野去早已预约好的酒店办理了入住，互相到了晚安之后便分头行动了，晚间在line上约定了第二日去拜访经销商的时间，之后一宿无话。  
第二天的工作也算是顺利——只是明确了合同上的几个具体条款，然后将突发的事件加以讨论和解决。  
这是白石第一次看到工作状态的西野，似乎是变了一个人一般的，看不出一丝露怯，将条款理得清清楚楚，也主动提了备用的方案以节省会议时间，于是从上午到达经销商所在的公司到处理完所有的事情、将文本传真回本部，结束了才刚刚中午过去一点。  
“去吃饭？”在乘坐电梯的时候，为打破沉默的气氛，白石试探性地询问了西野。  
西野没有回应，只是微微闭上了双眼，想是有些疲累了。  
电梯在这个时候抵达了一楼，“叮”的一声，随即明亮的两扇门向两旁分开。西野睁开了双眼，看向白石——  
“那就去吃饭吧。只是，”西野挠了挠头：“只是我没有带现金，大概需要白石桑帮忙，回国以后再还你。”  
白石有些诧异地望着西野，昨晚的酒店是已经预付过钱的，打车的钱也是白石付了，所以她也没有在意，只是西野没有带钱的话——难道从昨晚起就没有吃饭了么？  
事实证明，西野虽然在工作上让白石大吃一惊，但私底下仍然是个有些笨拙的人。  
哪会有人出国旅行的时候不带现金的？  
“我以为带张卡就足够了嘛。”大概是这件事情太过不酷了，再加上确实是饿了很久，西野辩解的话语重新恢复了两人交往时的软糯，白石有心想要嘲笑，又担心两人的关系撑不起那玩笑，再加上看着西野慌慌张张的吃相，明白她太饿了，只得叹了口气，将满腹的话语都又咽回去了。

“所以我们下午要去哪里？要不要去游乐场？”两人原定第二天才会回国，没想到事情解决起来异常顺利，是以空余出来了一天还多，白石这么向西野提议了。  
“嗯……”西野沉吟了一晌，点了点头。白石松了口气，心说无论如何一定要找到机会将话说出口。  
因为没带现金，西野只得与白石同行，两人一边走一边看，时不时买些小吃，一切都如同还在交往时那般的顺理成章。白石有心想要说些什么，又总觉得时机都不对，不该是在游乐园里，不该是在西野逗弄别人家的猫，不该是在两个人手捧着爆米花到时候。  
都不对。  
这样走了半天，白石觉得小腿开始变得沉重，再加上夜色降临，于是提议去吃晚餐，西野意犹未尽，还望着玩闹的孩子们，脸上笑容隐约，听到白石的话语之后也没收去，含笑对着白石点了点头。  
白石早已提前用手机检索好了餐厅，两人出了游乐场，步行不到五分钟，转了个弯便到了地方。白石看到餐厅气氛还算可以，上了前菜之后觉得主厨手艺也还行，这才放下一颗心来。  
西野一路无言，上了菜之后也是对着白石笑了一下，便动了刀叉，白石与西野相对而坐，看见西野脸上的笑容，自觉与刚刚的笑容相差甚远，想是其中的心情差距不小，当下心底一沉，对于接下来的一天半之内能否留住眼前的人完全没了自信。  
猜不出来西野在想什么。虽然她之前也猜不出来，但西野的眼睛不会撒谎，以前白石看上一眼，就知道西野喜欢自己。  
现在她看不出了。  
周边充斥着来此的情侣们放低了声的话语，时不时传来轻笑声，但西野只是低着头吃饭，一言不发。  
白石越发觉得局促之际，突然觉得旁边的餐桌传来一声惊叫，将目光投过去，才发现是有人求婚了。那种很套路的、将戒指藏进蛋糕里的求婚，女方事先不知，然后惊喜，发出了尖叫。白石看过去的时候，那女孩子眼里已经蓄满了泪水，对着男孩子点了点头。  
白石偷眼看过去，西野也停了手里的刀叉，侧过脸去，看着那对情侣，此刻已经成了未婚夫妇。  
这个时机算是对的吧——白石这么想着，开口喊了西野的名字。  
“七濑。”  
西野仍旧侧着脸，没有收回视线。  
“七濑。存在的。”  
“唯一的爱，存在的。”  
“你是。”  
白石咬了咬牙，将萦绕在心里好久好久的话语全部讲出口去。  
但西野一直没有转过脸来。  
白石的心情从全部讲出口的轻松变回了沉重，西野仍然没有转过脸来。  
“七濑？”白石喊了一声，自觉语气里已经带了些颤抖。  
西野总算回过头来，看向了白石。  
“麻衣样变了呢。”  
白石的一颗心突然又提起来——  
“是不是觉得与其犹犹豫豫地不开口，不如干脆地欺骗来得轻松呢？”  
“七濑——”白石张口结舌，想不到西野会是这样的心情，一时居然也不知道该回复些什么，西野已经低下头去，重又拿起了刀叉。  
白石已经没了胃口。  
她想慌里慌张地解释，不是那样的，你怎么能对我用“欺骗”这样的词汇呢？我能从你的眼神里察觉你的感情，你为什么不能仔细地看看我的眼神呢？  
但她什么都说不出来。因为西野接着说了——  
“麻衣样恐怕连‘唯一’是什么意思都不明白吧？”

说到底，白石原本就不知道西野都在想些什么，但后来发生了那样的事情，白石负气地想，也不完全是她一个人的错误。西野为什么意识不到自己这样的人，是没有办法在短短一个月内就下那样沉重的结论呢？  
然后她花了一年多，反刍那一个月——有些时间是需要花更多的时间去揣测的，比如她跟西野在一起的那一个月。  
她之前没有遇到过西野这样的人，所以她一直都如高山所言的safe，她第一次遇到了西野，她措手不及——但这些都无法解释不是么？

西野已经为回程做好了准备——她洗了个热水澡，然后沉沉地睡了一觉，睡眠质量好得不可思议，她什么梦都没有做。  
然后在要去机场之前的两个小时，她发现一向急性子的白石没有联系自己去机场。  
不会是昨天把话说得太过分了吧？有那么一秒，西野心里飘过了这样的念头，随后自己又摇了摇头，白石不会在明知自己没有现金没法打车的情况下丢下自己的。  
所以是什么情况？西野惴惴不安地挨过了二十分钟，还是咬了咬牙去敲了白石房间的门。  
白石连窗帘都没有拉开，也没开灯，西野一开始被暗淡吓到了，回过神来才发现白石情绪不太好。  
“麻衣样怎么了?”西野一面挤进白石的房间，一面这么问着。  
但她没能问完——她被一直低着头的白石迎面抱住了，白石收紧了手臂，有些委屈地将自己的下颌使劲往西野脖颈那里凑的时候，西野才反应过来，白石是在哭。  
“出差的时间太短了，我们不回去了好不好？我们去私奔好不好？”白石的语气里带了些细小的抽噎。  
西野沉默地站在靠近房门的地方，双手自然地垂下，她没有说话，也没有任何动作，白石的身体紧贴着她的，她能够感受到白石的抽噎，白石的不知所措。  
“什么是‘唯一’？我不懂，七濑可以教我啊，不要这么快就判我死刑嘛。”白石继续不管不顾地小声闹着：“都怪七濑，我之前遇不到你，又怎么会明白这种问题？”  
西野有些犹豫地闭上了双眼，过了好一会，她才松开了一直紧咬着下唇的牙关，小声地开了口。  
“麻衣样，”西野静静地说着：“如果现在有两颗药，都与我们相遇的那天有关。”  
“那天一开始我其实是没准备去麻衣样的生日趴的，但麻衣样会错了意，我就心想，那就这样吧。”  
“如果有两颗药丸，一颗是红色的，一颗是蓝色的，红色的能让你回到那一天，蓝色的能让你忘记那一天。”  
“白石麻衣，”西野的语气平稳：“你选哪一颗？”  
白石仍旧伏在西野的肩头，不愿离开。她眨了眨眼，猜不透西野的用意。  
但白石多聪明啊，答案顺理成章地就在她心中成形了——  
“我哪颗都不选，我只要今天，”白石抽噎了一下：“还有往后。”  
然后不管不顾地继续撒娇：“七濑不要跟我说什么‘必须选一个’之类的话，我不要听。”  
西野有些诧异地眨了眨眼睛，最终还是轻笑了出来。  
她垂下的手臂抬了起来，缓缓地揽紧了白石的背。  
“麻衣样不愿意选，那就不选吧。”  
至于唯一是什么——以后再说吧。西野在心里这么想着。

“所以说，我到底也没有跟迷弟或者迷妹在一起，但是我也没有孤独终生，你说这是为什么？”白石趴在吧台上，一脸认真地问高山。  
“切，”这种问题可难不倒高山：“你听说过二律背反吗？”  
“那是什么？”白石眨了眨眼。  
“就是说，明明是相反的东西，却都是正确的、也能够共存。”高山伸出手指，敲打着面前的玻璃杯：“就像你和娜酱。”  
末了，高山起了身，向调酒师招了招手，然后指了指白石：“她结账。”  
白石坐直了身子，沉吟了一会儿，也没能搞清楚究竟二律背反究竟是什么意思。  
但她听懂了“都是正确的、也能够共存”，还听到了“就像你和娜酱。”  
所以她挠了挠头发，笑了起来，从口袋里掏出了钱包，准备付账。


End file.
